From the shadows
by HALTBentarm
Summary: "He's been here since the begining of this war...but rarely did he ever fight out in the open. He acts from the shadows, and while you may not see it, his help can be invaluable. All we can hope is that he can really be trusted" rated M for gore in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything related to The legend of spyro, or any other of his games.**

 **Those belong to their owners.**

 **Also, bear in mind that english is NOT my maternal language, so do not be surprised if you find some grammar mistakes or bad spelling here and there. And this is my first story ever. So please try to be indulgent.**

 **Finally, the rate at which I'll upload the different chapter will most likely be quite variable, I will try to upload one chapter a week though.**

« Normal talking »

'Thoughts'

-Chapter one -

Warfang. The city of dragons. Built by moles as a gift to them. Even though a few of its great buildings are now but rubble and the fires still burning from the battle against the golem, it still offered a great view by night.

One of the many buildings that fortunately survived the war against Malefor, the Dark Master, was a vast, two story tall building. And while the surrounding structures were all ornamented, stone finely sculpted, this one was plain, built for functionality only. However, this building was, and still is, one of warfang's most important place : Warfang's jail. Despite it's seemingly plain exterior, it was one of the most complex structures the moles built in this city. Its insides were designed to be a real maze, filled to the brim with locks and guards to prevent any escape for any and all prisoners that were deemed guilty enough to be thrown in one of their cells. To make it even harder to break out, the jail went deep underground, especially the cells made to host high security inmates. In one such cell, chained to the walls and ceiling by its neck and all four of its limbs, eyes closed, the prisoner was silently contemplating about the events that led him here.

'Heh, at least they didn't take my clothes' he thought, looking down to see his brown, worn dark leather trench coat, still wrapped around his body.

'So, I guess this is a good moment to make an assessment of everything that happened…..' And with that, he thought back to what seemed to be an appropriate time to go from.

3 and a half year prior :

In a swamp, you could see a figure calmly walking, its body upright, about 2,3 meters tall, wearing a worn, dark brown leather trench coat. Secured on its back was a black backpack. He was carrying a light brown staff, with dark metal ends, and using it as a walking cane. On his face was strapped a light gray featureless porcelain mask, with holes for the eyes obscured by some black fabric. And though it seemed to be taking a happy stroll, a trained eye could see that it was on its guard. As it stopped at the base of a giant mushroom to take a small break, its head perked up when some of the most peculiar noises came from the surrounding area. « Apes. Didn't know they sent scouting parties so far into these parts. » a masculine, laid back voice coming from the creature remarked. 'Perhaps they were on their way to the temple but got lost on the way ? That's be rich !'. Seemingly on a whim, the masked being oriented himself towards where the howls came from and got back to walking. « Hopefully they haven't sighted either of them… Oh well. » And with that, he began to whistle a happy tune that would be quite fun to sing if you were being crucified (AN : Thumbs up if you get the reference. If not:  watch?v=jHPOzQzk9Qo ).

A couple minutes later, the being came across a small clearing, and from the foliage, he observed those who were out in the open. 'As I thought, a scouting party.' As he thought, in the clearing stood a small group of apes, one of them holding a small cage containing what looked like a dragonfly. One the other side, facing them was a quite unique creature : a purple dragon. 'Ooooh, he grew since the last time I saw him. And if he's here, that means the one in the cage is his adoptive brother. What was his name again ? Sparz ? No. Sparts ? Oh whatever, not really important.' Just as the observer finished his internal rant, the purple dragon cried out, unleashing a stream of fire towards the apes. 'Mmmmmh most interesting, most interesting indeed.' the being told himself.

Spyro POV :

'What just happened ?! Did I just spit fire out of my mouth ?!' Looking right in front of me, eyes wide, I couldn't believe what just transpired. I mean, it's not natural for a dragonfly, even one like me, to just be able to generate fire like that !

As quickly as the shock came, it went away when I saw that the apes were fleeing, some of them with their clothes or tail still on fire. I suddenly heard their leader yell « Take care of 'em ! I gotta report to Cynder ! ». And with that, he fled the fight while the other apes gathered back in front of me. I immediately prepared myself to take care of them. Thanks to my new-found hem…. abilities, the task was way easier that a few minutes before. However, a few moments later, I realized that an ape got right behind me, and that his huge spiked club was already on its path towards my head, time seemed to slow down as I realized that there was now way I could completely evade or parry that blow, and that when it would hit, it would hit hard, considering its size, apparent mass, and speed. 'No ! I got cocky !' I thought while closing my eyes. Just an instant before I thought the blow would come, I suddenly heard a « CRACK » of wood being broken. Opening my eyes, I saw the surprised face of my attacker, his look fixed on what used to be the most massive part of his weapon, flying through the air right above my head. This did not stop here though, as a small, round and gray object came flying at his face, knocking him back. Taking the opportunity, I went or it and slashed him with my claws. This fight was done in mere tenths of seconds. Looking toward the general area the projectile came from, I only saw a small blur of white disappearing in the vegetation around it. Remembering the battle, I looked around, and saw nobody in the clearing except Sparx and I. While I walked over to him, Sparx exclaimed « Get me out of there. Spyro. I think my wings are singed... ». After freeing him, I stepped back a little bit and asked him « Are you okay ? » To that, he responded « You almost torched me dude…. Wait. » And as he too began to understand the situation, from the corner of my vision, something shiny caught my attention. I went to look at it, and found on the ground the projectile that hit that ape a few moments ago. Now that I could clearly see it, I realized that it was made from some sort of metal, and that there was some kind of small paper wrapped around it. I unrolled it and saw some kind of symbol drawn on it. It was divided in two parts, a plain, black one, and a white one with what looked like an opened black hand seen from the side coming out of the black part, as if to warn something not to get any closer.

Taking the paper in my hand, Sparx and I began the trek back to our home.

Meanwhile :

'Ah crap, I was almost spotted...At least I now know that the kid can take care of himself. If only a little bit… He'll still need some training though.'. The creature looked satisfied, and stopped after running for a few minutes to get away from the small battle that took place. Out of the interior of his trench coat, he took out the tool he used to help the purple dragon and inspected it. A black slingshot made out of metal. 'Heh, it's always a blast to use this. Maybe I should try to craft some more _interesting_ ammunition for it. Steel balls can only do so much.'. With that thought, he put the slingshot back where he took it.

He got back to walking, still in an almost happy gait, but internally assessing the current situation. 'I remember that one of those apes back there ran away to report. But I don't think it would be wise to stop him. If nobody comes back from that scouting party, they'll probably send back a shit ton of apes back out of fear of an unknown force that could present a serious threat to them. Whereas if that one ape is allowed to go back to his leaders, they'll still send something more than another scouting party, but considering how stupid the apes are, and the level the purple dragon is currently at, they'll underestimate him for sure. At least for some time…' Still strolling through the swamp, the creature brought his backpack in front of him, and picked out a glass bottle halfway filled with water, opened it, and while holding his mask up a little bit, began to drink a few gulps out of it. 'For now, the top priority is getting him trained so that he can face what is coming for him, and if what my informants told me, the one being that fits the bill is not so far away from here. Hopefully it'll give him the wake up call he needs right now… And to think I was in the area just to get some _unique_ supplies at my local hideout. I guess I'll do that and drop by at the temple, might as well try to do some cleaning there.'

With that thought, he put the canteen back in his backpack which he strapped on, and continued his walk through the swamps.

 **And first chapter is done. As I said before, there's probably a few misspells or grammar mistakes here and there. Hopefully it'll get better as I upload more chapters.**

 **I do not know yet if I'll separate the story in three parts or do it in one go, I guess we'll see in the future. Don't hesitate to make a review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked it, and that I'll keep the chapters coming for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything related to The legend of spyro, or any other of his games.**

 **Those belong to their owners.**

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

-Chapter two-

'Hmm… There doesn't seem to be any apes around. Now where is the entrance again?'

Standing on the shore of a small lake, the being was observing the area. His masked face moving from left to right. 'Aha! There it is.' And with that, the creature walked over to a small boulder which was sitting behind a cluster of bushes. It sported a small, almost indiscernible mark that looked like a triangle within a circle. He then put his hands on the side of the boulder, and pushed it. Once the boulder was out of the way, he looked down on the ground and saw a small wooden trapdoor that was concealed under the boulder. The trapdoor had a small hole in it, just wide enough to pass an arm through. The being then proceeded to open his coat a little bit, and put his hand in it. When it resurfaced, it held a small pen-like device with glowing crystal; a spirit gem at the end of it. It was quite small, only the size of a thumb. Holding it like a pen, he went to the boulder, and retraced the triangle part of the small carving with the gem. When it was done, the mark was faintly glowing, only enough to be seen by someone no more than a few feet away.

Nodding to himself, he then crouched next to the trapdoor and opened it. Since the sun was already set, only the mushroom tree's glow barely illuminated the hole. However, you could still see the top of a wooden ladder going down underground. The masked creature began his descent and closed the trapdoor. And through the small hole, he grabbed the boulder and slid it back on top of the trapdoor. The only traces of the being were a few footprints, and the faintly glowing triangle.

About three to four meters underground, the creature used his spirit gem as a source of light. Finding a small hole the size of the gem on a wall, he put the gem inside of it. At that moment, a white orb that was lodged in the ceiling lit up, casting its light all across the room. It was pretty small, about four meters long and two meters wide, with wooden planks on the walls and ceiling, wooden beams supporting the ceiling, and a smooth stone floor. Next to the ladder was a small alcove in the wall with a hay mattress in it. On the other side of the ladder was a small workshop with a few crude tools and small boxes of supplies and materials. Finally, at the end of the room was a wooden chest. 'Not my most comfy hideout, but it is still quite functional if I do say so myself' Giggling to himself at the end of his inner rant, the masked creature immediately went to the chest, put his backpack on the ground, opened the chest, and began his search. 'No...no...not this… not this either… Oh hey. I guess I'm also taking you!' He thought while holding a glass bottle. 'With him getting into the game, there will probably be a few occasions to celebrate.' Putting the bottle inside his backpack, he went back to his search. After a few seconds he fished out a small pouch and looked inside. In it were sitting a few gems; _Dark purple gems_. 'Heh. Now I'll finally be able to repair it completely. I just have to get back to the main hideout. Oh well, that can wait a little bit. I still have a few things to do now. Now let's see what kind of cool slingshot ammo I can make with what I currently have.' With that thought, he went to the workshop, and began to take out all the useful supplies he could get his hands on.

A few hours later:

'Aaah… Finally done. I guess it's time to move out anyway. Got some cleaning and some searching to do. It's not like either of them got far from here since one -from what I have seen- probably hasn't been taught how to fly and the other is laying low.' Putting all the tools and supplies in their respective places, the creature packed his equipment. He went to the hole where his spirit gem resided and took it back. Instantly, the light went off, and the room was plunged in near dark once more. Climbing up the ladder, he move the boulder out of the way, and opened the trapdoor, got up on the ground, and closed it again. He slid the boulder back in place, and traced the triangle mark with his gem-pen again. Except he was using the other end of it, which looked like a small crystal clear orb. As he did that, the small glow of the mark seemed to be sucked inside the orb, and then transported back inside the device.

As soon as he began his trek towards the dragon temple, a loud shriek could be heard in the distance. 'Just as I predicted, they are looking for him. Though I'm a bit surprised they already sent _her_. I guess I'll have to hurry up'. With that, he began to jog lightly instead of walk, there was still a small joyfull spring in his steps though.

About an hour an a half later, he arrived in front of the dragon temple...well more like in front of the bottom of the cliff on top of which the temple resides. 'Normally, the tunnel that leads to the grotto should be intact… I guess I'll have to climb up to it' And so he strapped his staff to his back and began his ascension of the rocky wall, all the while muttering curses about "Motherfucking dragons have to make the only secret entrance easily accessible to flying creature….no thoughts for poor little -wingless- me"

As he finally reached the entrance of the tunnel, he took out his slingshot and a handful of projectiles. Advancing silently through the tunnel, a green pellet prepped in the slingshot, he came to a stop right at the moment he heard some noises coming from further ahead. "Why are we even here? It's not like a dragon's gonna pop up in this tunnel! They are no dragons left around here!"

Said an ape, 'canon fodder type'. A second later, a gruff voice scolded the other ape "Shut up! It's not up to you to decide what we have to do! And even then, a scouting party reported that they found a purple dragon in the swamps. So YES! A dragon might come in the temple through this tunnel, so shut your mouth and go back to your patrol!" Even though he could not yet see them, he could still hear the small yelp of fear coming from the first ape as he scurried away towards the entrance of the tunnel. 'Ah I guess I'm going to have to take care of them. Hopefully this will be fun'. Dashing towards the apes, he pulled the pellet back, and fired it. The projectile flew right next to the canon fodder ape's ear, and landed right between him, and the rest of his group which consisted of the ape leader, and four other apes. The moment the pellet hit the ground, a cloud of green gas was released in the air, engulfing the apes. Some of them tried to yell to alarm the other apes of the temple. However, as they sucked in the gas around them, they began to cough and get dizzy. The sound of their coughs was suddenly interrupted by the sound of something hard hitting somebody, followed by the sound of a body falling "Bam" 'one'… "Bam" 'two'… "Bam" 'Three'… "Bam" 'Four'..."Bam" 'Five'… His vision obscured by the thick smoke, the ape leader barely saw the end of a staff coming towards the side of his face before he miraculously dodged the blow. Still under the effects of the gas, the ape rolled out of the smoke, falling to the ground, sprawled on it. He tried to get back up, but the most he achieved was lifting his head a little bit. However, as his vision came into focus, he saw a masked biped swinging a staff towards his face. He had to get out of there, sound the alarm! Take that thing dow-"Bam" 'And that's six'. After that last hit, there was only silence in the tunnel. 'Now let's see if they had anything interesting' As the being looted the unconscious bodies of the apes, he found a rope on their leader, and used it to tie them all up. After that was done, he continued walking through the cave, after a few minutes, the cave looked a lot more man-made or maybe more like _dragon_ -made. He then arrived in front of a gate. 'A closed gate… hmpf!' Thought the being, suddenly taking a pouting pose. 'Good thing I know a thing or two about this place hehehe...Now this will only take a few minutes'

On the other side of the gate:

"Gah! Wot's taking 'em so long?!" A tall, bulky ape exclaimed. They had sent a small patrol in the tunnels as usual to check for anything coming through, as usual. But the last one they sent was due to be back ten minutes ago. "Stupid as those are, they probably forgot to use the knocking code on the door. Knocking on it three times must be to difficult for 'em" replied another ape of the group around the gate. Just as they were about to continue their conversation, a loud "CLICK" was heard coming from the gate as it echoed in the room. They immediately brought out their weapons, if they had any, and watched as the gate began to slowly open itself _from the outside_. As the space between the two parts of the gate was of a meter, it brutally stopped opening. From that space came out a small green pellet that exploded in a cloud of green smoke. The apes that were near the door were engulfed by the cloud, and like a few minutes ago -though they did not know of it- sounds of hitting and falling were heard coming from the cloud. As the smoke cleared out, a strange masked being holding a staff in a fighting posture was revealed. He brought his hand up to under his mask, and pulled out a sheet of fabric that was tied around where his mouth, and maybe nose, is. The room was quiet, the remaining apes staring at the one who took down their comrades. As if to mock them, the creature waved at them and gave them a happy "Hey there! Sorry I didn't knock before entering." Suddenly, an ape leader exclaimed "You!" "Me?" "Yes you! I know you! You are the one of those our king personally wants dead! With the fire guardian, you are the only one who still eludes us!". As the apes began to listen intently to what their leader was saying, the creature responded "Oh. Does he? Well I must say I'm flattered, and thanks for the compliment." The ape leader then screamed "Attack him!". And so all the apes present in the room began to converge towards the masked creature, who stood in a relaxed pose, and calmly uttered only two words

"Game on."

 **And that's chapter two. As always, don't hesitate to review. And hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
